Pumps for puming, for example, foodstuffs and the like are previously known. Such pumps can comprise sealing arrangements for sealing off the working or pump space from the other parts of the pump and in the sealing arrangements there can be used sliding ring seals of known types. In pumps of the type referred to above, to support the product-feeding units/rotors, bearing sleeves are used in which anchoring of the bearing axles can take place. In the pre-assembly of the bearing axles their bearings can be clamped for appropriate rotation and securing of the bearing axles. The bearing sleeves facilitate assembly of the different parts of the pump.
In pumps of this type it is important that the pump can be made with the lowest possible number of parts which are easy to produce and assemble without renouncing the high demands placed on the pump as such. Among other things, it is especially important that the sealing arrangement can be arranged simply and with high reliability. It must be possible to maintain the mutual adjustment of dimensions in spite of a simplified construction and assembly operation. It is also important from the point of view of cleaning and service that a simple removal of mounted sliding ring seals can be carried out, which means that each respective seat and sliding ring seal parts which are located in this or possibly behind this must be designed for easy access and removal of such sliding ring seal parts after removal of the front gable of the pump and the units/rotors.